


Red Ears, Pink Cheeks

by uvo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, F/F, self-indulgent sweetness, that feel when you get a present for someone and they have no use for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvo/pseuds/uvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter break is one of Yachi's favorite times of year. She shares hot chocolate with her mother, goes sledding with her friends, and sleeps easy without the burden of any responsibility.<br/>That is, until she remembers Shimizu's birthday is the day they get back from break.</p>
<p>alternatively: "I spent so much time thinking about what the perfect present for you would be that I didn't realize you wouldn't even be able to use it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ears, Pink Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> of course now that its July I'm posting a fic taking place in mid-winter

     Hitoka hums softly to herself, stacking chairs from this semester’s final practice match. Her mind is wandering to the fragrantly spiced hot cocoa she and her mother plan to share that evening when she glimpses Suga pull Azumane aside from the clean-up routine. Not paying much mind, she waves Kiyoko out with a promised “meet you in a minute!” and continues with her final task for the day. It’s only when a few key words from the aforementioned conversation pique her interest (“chocolate… Shimizu… _birthday”_ ) that she begins to listen.

     “I bought the white chocolate, but do you think it’ll last that long?” Asahi worries.

     “It might not,” Suga sighs in response. “Daichi and I will chip in to get another sometime over break.”

     “Thank you Suga, sorry.” Asahi rubs his neck sheepishly. “I wasn’t thinking.”

     “It’ll be worth it for our Shimizu-san,” Suga beams, and the two seem to agree on that much. However, Hitoka’s only half-listening. Her mind is quickly counting out the days, today is the 25th, so that means the end of break is…

     “January 6th!” she squeaks, the chair she was holding clattering awkwardly against the bleachers. The boys nearby look up suddenly, but not with surprise. They were used to Hitoka’s fretting by now.

     “Yes, Yacchan, that’s the day we get back from break,” Daichi chimes in good naturally. “Kiyoko-san’s birthday!”

     “Yep! Uh huh!” Hitoka nods her head forcefully. “Kiyoko-san’s… her birth… the day she was born…” she’s mumbling incoherently now, not noticing the third years’ looks of concern.

     “Yacchan, you helped out a lot today,” Suga says, picking up the forgotten chair from the floor. “Why don’t you get changed? We don’t have much left to do, and _some_ people need to work a bit harder.” He glares at Hinata and Tanaka, howling over a comic book Nishinoya had brought in that evening. 

     “Y-yes. Thank you Suga-san.” Hitoka manages. She waves meekly to the club members before seeing herself out.

     “See you after break Hitoka!” “Bye Yacchan!” “Have a great break Yachi!”

     In the doorway, Hitoka is struck by a wave of determination. She is going to get Kiyoko the _best_ gift, even if it takes her entire break.

     With her newfound confidence, she whirls around to face the other club members for a final goodbye. “Merry break!” she calls, before promptly marching down the sidewalk.

     “Merry break?” Asahi muses. Suga and Daichi shrug simultaneously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     In the entryway of the local department store, Hitoka breathes in the scent of leather and perfume that has been familiar to her since she was little. She's come here countless times with her mother for new shoes, or with her friends to browse through designer handbags they couldn't purchase with all their savings put together. She instinctively weaves her way to the makeup department, drawn by the kind ladies who always indulge her in conversation.

     "Well, if it isn't Yacchan! Are you on winter break yet, dear?" a kind lady she knows as Maemi-san coos. Hitoka bobs her head in affirmation.

     "We just finished the semester yesterday!"

     "Oh, how exciting! My son, too. He's off skiing today." Hitoka smiles at this, despite being terrified at the prospect of hurtling down a mountain strapped to two flimsy sticks. She doesn't voice this concern, however.

     "Is there anything you're looking for today? Does your mom need a refill on her foundation?"

     "Actually, yes, I think she does." Hitoka shakes her head as Maemi-san ducks below the counter to grab a bottle. She can't afford to get distracted from her important mission!  
     Maemi-san punches in something on the register and Hitoka leans against the counter, allowing herself to sigh a bit. "I'm actually here to get my friend a birthday present," she admits. "Although I have no idea what to get her."

     Maemi-san looks thoughtful for a moment. "We just got a shipment of pastel eyeshadow sets. The first batch was already snatched up," she says, suddenly clapping her hands as if making a profound discovery. "It was mostly by girls your age!"

     Hitoka shakes her head sheepishly. "I don't think my friend wears makeup..." _She's way to pretty, makeup would detract from her natural beauty._

     They discuss everything from gift cards ("a bit insincere") to scented candles ("she mentioned being allergic once"). Maemi-san concentrates with a determined scowl on figuring out what exactly Hitoka could buy, even waving off a customer to her associate. 

     "What about earrings?" Hitoka jumps from the period of silence they had spent in frustrated brainstorming, and the idea doesn't register right away. "Most schools allow small earrings in their dress code, and even someone modest would appreciate them."

     The sheer obviousness of _earrings_ has Hitoka jumping to her feet, bowing to Maemi-san hurriedly. "Thank you so much! That is such a good idea! I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time and then running off, but I am going to find her the best earrings!" She sprints around the corner of the display case, eyes locked on the jewelry department. Maemi-san only laughs. _What a sweetheart_ , the clerk thinks, turning back to her work. 

     There are several pairs to choose from, and the options make Hitoka's head spin. There are studs, hoops, dangling earrings, some simple, some intricate, some with stones. Some are gold, some are silver, and some are made with metals well out of Hitoka's price range. After spinning the display cases around enough times for the clerk to give her a wary glare, Hitoka settles on the pair she thinks will suit Kiyoko best. They're small, silver studs with a synthetic sapphire embedded in the middle. The price still manages to make her lose her appetite (and her lunch money), but the weight of the emerald green box in her hand shoos away any lingering doubt. She pays, and silently bids the smell of leather and perfume goodbye as she pushes her way through the revolving doors, heart fluttering and cheeks blushing (although not because of the cold).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Although the feeling of break is relaxing, Hitoka still has work to finish before break ends. The next two days are busy enough with assignments and errands that she almost (almost) forgets about the impending date that is January 6th. She impulsively buys fancy wrapping paper one evening at the super market despite having planned to use the perfectly-nice bag her mother had found in the laundry room. Somehow, she feels her decision is justified when she makes her way out the sliding doors to be greeted by gently falling snow. Entranced, she barely notices the buzzing in her pocket.

          **> From: Shimizu Kiyoko**

               Sawamura was thinking that volleyball club could visit a local shrine on NYE. Would you be able to come?

     That was in three days! She'd be seeing Kiyoko even sooner than anticipated! And New Year's Eve was such a nice time to be together, had Hitoka been graced with a stoke of luck recently?

          **> To: Shimizu Kiyoko**

               Yes!!!! I would love to go!! My mom is going to a party so I am free!!

          **> From: Shimizu Kiyoko**

               Great! Sawamura will text us all the address. Sawamura and Azumane have birthdays on the 31st and 1st, too, so I was thinking we could split the cost of chocolate if that's okay with you? ^_^

     Hitoka can practically hear her wallet screaming.

          **> To: Shimizu Kiyoko**

               Of course! Can't wait c:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          **> To: Shimizu Kiyoko**

               I'm so sorry again!!! I will pay you back when I see you /(>_<)\""

          ** >From: Shimizu Kiyoko**

               No worries! Please feel better soon <3

     Hitoka doesn't even let herself get excited over the heart, she's too busy moping in bed. Of all days to come down with a fever, it had to be December 31st. Her joint gifts to Asahi and Daichi are safely tucked in Kiyoko's bag, Hitoka knows because Kiyoko sent her a picture the previous night. More interesting than the chocolate had been the small bit of a bunny slipper that Hitoka could see edging its way into the photo's frame. But this was no solace now; Hitoka sighed into her tissue as she mourned the loss of an exciting evening. _At least I can make up for it with her birthday present..._

A sudden thought strikes Hitoka, and she creeps over to her desk, huddled in her comforter. When her mother comes to bid her goodbye an hour later, Hitoka is still pouring over the card she's making, her desk considerably messier than before. She barely realizes the time passing, however, between cutting out shapes and writing her thoughts quickly in her best handwriting. She doesn't even notice the fireworks at midnight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     January 6th arrives, and Hitoka feels considerably better than she did the week prior, although she still bundles up carefully. Gingerly placing Kiyoko's present in her bag, she walks the short distance from her apartment to school. There is no morning practice today, courtesy of Takeda-san (although knowing the club members, this wasn't much of a present, as well-intentioned as it had been). To Hitoka, however, this is a relief, and she allows herself to relax throughout her classes, progressing at a considerably slower pace than usual due to post-break blues. At the end of the day, however, she's nothing but jitters and blushing.

     Practice proceeds as usual, despite choruses of "happy birthday!"s which Kiyoko humbly accepts. Hitoka busies herself as much as possible, trying to avoid conversation with Kiyoko (which probably isn't fair when it's someone's birthday, but Hitoka is plagued with the idea of accidentally blurting out something embarrassing).

     After hours of taking notes, tossing balls for spiking practice, and keeping score for a 3-on-3, practice begins to wind down. The third years approach Kiyoko with her gift, which she accepts with a flush. Ukai dismisses her from clean-up, and Takeda-san chimes in that Hitoka should be excused as well, since they normally walk together. The pair thank everyone and head towards the locker rooms. 

     It's the perfect time to give her the present, or it would be, if Hitoka could breathe. They walk in silence for a few yards, Kiyoko oblivious to Hitoka's forced pace. _It's now or never!_ she thinks to herself, and stops abruptly on the sidewalk.

     "Hitoka? Is something wrong?"

     "Oh! No no! No, Kiyoko, I-" she flails her arms wildly, trying to articulate. "IgotyouapresentforyourbirthdayandIhopeyouwillacceptit!"

     She fumbles with her bag, grasping the delicately wrapped box with both hands. Kiyoko pauses for a moment, but accepts, the night making her expression unreadable.

     "Thank you, Hitoka." she says softly. "That's really kind of you."

     "N-no problem!" Hitoka laughs, basking in the praise. They continue on together, conversation turning to usual, comfortable topics, and Hitoka completely forgets about the present until after she's embarked on her own way.

     Two things hit her at once.

     1. She forgot to give Kiyoko her card.

     2. _Kiyoko doesn't have her ears pierced._

    It takes all of her willpower not to crumple on the crosswalk then and there, wishing she could absorb into the asphalt and have her existence wiped from the face of the Earth. For all the time she spent thinking of the perfect gift, she failed to realize the simplest reason why earrings were a bad choice. How unobservant she was, and Kiyoko was supposedly someone she cared about! What level had her carelessness come to? She drags herself up the stairs of her apartment, wallowing in shame. She would have to apologize for her sloppiness tomorrow at practice, as embarrassing as that would be. Hitoka lets herself slump into her bed, falling asleep without so much as changing her clothes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "Oh Yacchan, could you handle the sports drinks today? Kiyoko won't be here until later. Hinata offered to help carry..."

     Hitoka lets the relief wash over her, as guilty as she feels for it. She had barely dragged herself out of bed for Saturday practice, tempted instead to stay home and chip away at the stack of homework looming on her desk. Instead she had resigned herself to shuffle to the gym, prepared for the worst. At least now she had a little more time.

     When Kiyoko finally arrives, the team is just picking back up from lunch break. Hitoka approaches her shyly, clutching the card she had remembered to bring with her that morning.

     "Kiyoko-san, I-" she stops, a glint of something shiny catching her attention. She looks up to Kiyoko's face, to the hair tucked behind her ear, which is slightly red, and, and-

     "You got your ears pierced!" she squeaks. _Is this why she came in late?_ Hitoka can't help but gawk, causing Kiyoko to chuckle.

     "It was a birthday present from my mom. She promised to get me something, and the earrings you got me made me think of it." Is she _blushing?_ "Thank you, by the way. They're absolutely beautiful. I'll be able to wear them when my ears heal."

     "I-" Hitoka is speechless. Is it still appropriate to apologize? Running on autopilot, she thrusts the card out to Kiyoko. "Iforgottogivethistoyoutheotherday!"

     Kiyoko accepts the card, taking in the detailed patterns Hitoka had drawn on the envelope. She's definitely blushing. Tucking it into her jacket pocket with a thank you, she gestures toward Daichi, who is waving them over to help with something.

     Hitoka practically floats to the other end of the gym.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     "Hitoka! Hold on." It's Monday evening, and Hitoka is already dreaming of dinner and her warm pajamas. She turns around reluctantly to see Kiyoko hurrying towards her, dressed to go home, and perks up a bit.

     "Yes?"

     "Ah, Hitoka, I have something for you, as thanks for your present." Hitoka freezes.

     "No!"

     "No?" 

     "Well! I mean, to be honest with you, Kiyoko-san... my gift was really poorly thought out. I didn't even think of you not having your ears pierced, and then you went to all the trouble of getting them pierced just so you could wear them, which really isn't fair to you. I don't think I deserve anything in return."

     Kiyoko blinks and is silent for a moment, but soon she has a hand raised to her mouth to suppress a giggle. "That's your concern?"

     Hitoka peers up in astonishment. "Y-yes! It was incredibly inconsiderate of me and I should have planned it better and-" She's silenced by the quick brush of lips against her cheek, and a smiling Kiyoko only inches from her face.

     "I love it all the same," she answers, her words resonating off the walls of Hitoka's brain. _Did she just-? Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?_

     "Goodnight, Hitoka." All the girl can do in response is wave sheepishly, a wide grin spreading across her undoubtedly red face. 

     

     Earrings were the best mistake she had ever made.


End file.
